


Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

by hemakeshimstrongx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, AH OMG, AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Brooklynn, Christmas fic, Holden - Freeform, I mean this is an AU i guess, Kisses, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry is married, M/M, Olivia - Freeform, PANCAKES!!!!, Pregnancy, Presents, SO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an interview, dance, did i tag fluff, fostering, harry and louis are so married, harry loves Louis, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry, no smut again, no smut again thanks very much, okay i think that's it, once - Freeform, one lil fight, pretty fluffy, recitals, santa, they fight, they got three kids, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemakeshimstrongx/pseuds/hemakeshimstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Harry whispers, leaning forward and kissing Louis on the cheek. "I love you so much, you know?" </p><p>[or: another Christmas fic, except they've got kids. Christmas in the Tomlinson household is all but calm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Like Starlight Now

**Author's Note:**

> another christmas fic yayyy :) there will be a little sequel thing after this, it'll probably come a lot later than Christmas... whatever, it's not gonna be based at Christmas so it doesn't matter.

"You know-" Harry begins, but Louis abruptly cuts him off.

"Shh. This is shower time. Quiet time. We have ten minutes before the kids are awake and we have to start doing shit. This is shower time. Either quiet or blowjobs, your choice."

"I want more."

"Okay, I mean, I might be able to fuck you-"

"Not what I mean, Lou," Harry says, beginning to get annoyed. "You know that's not what I mean."

Louis grabs the shampoo bottle. "Lemme wash your hair for you." he says softly.

"I want more babies."

"We just had more babies. We've barely had Holden and Brooklynn for a year, love."

"I want more. Again. Olivia is _four_ and Holden and Bee just turned one. I want _more,_ you know I've always wanted more."

"Hazza, I love you," Louis begins, rubbing Harry's scalp. "You know I do. I love you and I love the kids. But you're crazy."

"You need youth in this house so you can remain youthful."

"Oi!" Louis exclaims. "You calling me old? Turnin' twenty seven. Twenty seven is not old."

Harry smiles, closing his eyes. "It's not old, you're right."

"I'll think about it, okay? We gotta talk."

Harry nods, satisfied with that answer. The shower lasts another five minutes and six seconds. Not like anyone's counting. Except, they are counting. Because Harry and Louis have to have everything planned exactly right. Especially at this time of year. Christmastime has proved to become ten times more hectic in the Tomlinson-Styles household. They can't decide if it's because of Louis' birthday, or maybe because it's fucking _Christmas_ and they've gotta do all this shopping. Or maybe because Olivia's dance teacher decides that a winter recital is a fantastic idea and asks parents if the kids can make three classes a week rather than two. Or maybe since it's the holidays sitters are suddenly unavailable and nannies take vacations. Probably a combination of all of those things.

It's hectic, for sure, but Harry and Louis wouldn't trade it for anything. Life after One Direction was an adjustment. Especially because they went from touring the world to settling in England and adopting Olivia. They adopted her in October of 2016, taken out of her home at the age of two by Child Protective Services and put into a foster home. Louis and Harry met her and had to take her home immediately. They fell in love with her. Hazel eyes and bright smile and sweet giggle, jet black hair apparently just like her mother. Now she's four and talking nonstop about wanting a fucking dog and Louis sometimes wants to put his head through a wall with all this stupid puppy talk. They have fish. Why can't fish be good enough.

January of 2017 brought a surrogate mother and Harry donating. The result of _that_ was not one, but _two_ bright and bubbly lives. Harry bragged about the agility of his sperm for _months._ Holden and Brooklynn were born on October 23rd. Harry wanted babies. So Harry got babies. And, of course, Louis wants babies as well. He's just a bit more patient.

Now Holden and Brooklynn are a year old, it's December of 2018 and Louis is turning twenty seven. And Harry still wants more babies. And they're going to end up having more babies.

"Lou," Harry calls. "Are you taking Liv or should I?"

Louis shuts his laptop. Since the end of One Direction, Louis has been working on his record label, signing artists left and right. He took a few steps back when Brooklynn and Holden came into the picture, but lately he's been weaseling himself back in. "I'll take her," Louis calls back. He makes sure he closes the door to his office, because otherwise someone's going to get in there and play with something they're not supposed to play with.

It's Thursday, which means Olivia has her second dance class of the week. They're preparing for their winter recital, which is this Saturday. Back in November, Liv's dance teacher asked that the kids make three rehearsals a week, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. The kids are four, five and six, how much practice could they need? How formal could this get?

Louis finds Olivia sitting in the playroom downstairs, tongue out as she colours. "Come on, Livvie. You got dance, love."

Olivia groans in protest. "C'mon. Papa's gonna come in here and yell at you if you don't get going. He's gonna yell at _me_ if I don't get you there in time."

"Papa never yells at you," Olivia points out, standing up.

"Let's keep it that way then, yeah? Find your shoes and meet me by the door."

Louis sets out for Harry next, finding him in the kitchen. Louis puts his arms around Harry's waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Dinner, love?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not on a dance night. Nothing fancy. Sandwiches."

Louis hums. "Sandwiches sound lovely. Where's the twins?"

"Some movie is on, they're in the TV room. What were you doing upstairs?"

"Boring, boring label stuff."

"Tomorrow during the day we have to decorate the tree."

"Doesn't— no, never mind. Liv doesn't have school."

"Bless the school's holiday schedule. And you'll be home, right?"

"You got me here, love."

"Daddy lets _go!"_ Olivia groans suddenly. "I'm tired of waiting."

"I'll see you later," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's cheek before heading for the door. He helps Olivia pull her jacket on and makes sure her shoes are tied before she asks to be carried outside because she doesn't want snow on her shoes.

He buckles her into her seat while she hums a song that sounds oddly familiar. "What're you singing, love?" he asks, adjusting the belt.

"Where do broken hearts go!?" she sings loudly, bright grin on her face.

Louis laughs. "Why are you singing that song?"

"It's one of the songs in our dance this year."

It still shocks Louis that people use _their_ songs are used for common, every day things. He starts the car up and blasts the heat immediately. As he starts driving, Olivia pipes up from the backseat. "What did you get Papa for Christmas?"

Louis glances at her in the rearview mirror. "I can't tell you that." He didn't really get Harry anything, they promised no presents this year. It causes both of them to stress more than necessary (it always did), so they decided that this year they don't have to exchange presents. Love and kisses and the kids are all plenty. 

"Why not?"

"Because then it ruins the surprise." He might as well let her think they got each other something. True love, parents always getting each other presents and stuff. Whatever. 

"I wouldn't tell," Olivia promises. "Tomorrow are we going to decorate the tree?"

"Yeah, we are."

She pauses, silent for a long time. "Daddy," she says finally. "How much do you love papa?"

Louis furrows his eyebrows and turns on his blinker. "Why are you asking?"

He sees Olivia shrug in the mirror. "I just wanna know."

"I love him a lot, of course. More than you even realize."

Olivia plays with her seatbelt buckle. "Will someone love me like that one day?"

"Of course, darling."

She nods. "Okay." She's silent again. Then, "What do you love about him?"

"Well, for starters, he's pretty," Louis says slowly. "He's got the prettiest eyes and the prettiest hair. And he's super funny, isn't he?"

Olivia shrugs, and Louis laughs. "I think he's funny," he says. "And he's a great cook. Takes great care of you and Holden and Bee."

They pull into the dance workshop's parking lot, parking as close to the doors as possible. Olivia practically begs to be carried in, but demands to be put down as soon as they step through the door.

"Okay, Liv. I'll be sitting where I always am, yeah?"

Olivia heads into the classroom, and Louis sits in the back corner, like always. He pulls out his phone to read a missed text from Harry. _I forgot to tell you I love you._

Louis breaks out into a smile. **I love you too.**

The reply comes just seconds later. _You're at the dance studio?_

**Wouldn't be texting you if I wasn't.**

_What kind of sandwich do you want?_

**Surprise me.**

Louis doesn't get an answer, which isn't uncommon, he doesn't have a reason to worry. The dance class runs a little over the hour it's supposed to, Olivia and her class coming out nearly at nearly six thirty, a half hour later than usual. He watches her sit down and pull off her dance shoes and put on her regular shoes instead before practically skipping over to Louis.

"Hi daddy," she says cheerily. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course, love. I think it stopped snowing for now, so you think you can walk?"

Olivia nods and grabs Louis' hand. She's surprisingly quiet on the way home, only speaking to as Louis to turn up the song on the radio.

At home Harry's standing in the kitchen, frowning at his thumb. "We're home, baby," Louis announces, dropping his keys on the counter.

"Could you put those in the bowl?" Harry asks, not lifting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks, ignoring Harry's request and coming over to him.

"Cut my thumb," Harry frowns, presenting his cut thumb to Louis. "Was on the last sandwich too."

Louis stares at the cut. "You put it under water?"

"Well, no, it just happened like five seconds ago." Louis tugs him to the sink and sticks Harry's thumb under. "Twins still watching that movie?"

Harry nods. "How was dance?"

"She did good." Louis says, and Harry hums, studying Louis' face carefully. "How come you're staring at me like that?" he asks, grabbing a paper towel and pressing it onto Harry's thumb.

"I love you a lot, is all." Harry shrugs.

"Go put a band-aid on that, I'll get dinner on the table." Louis says, pinching Harry's hip and kissing his cheek.

Louis does as he's promised, finishing the last sandwich, turkey and cheese for Olivia, and putting it at her place. "Livvie!" Louis calls. "Your sandwich."

He rolls his eyes when there isn't a reply. "Olivia May!" he says again, already trekking through the house to find her. He finds her in the den with Holden and Brooklynn, watching the movie on TV. Louis recognizes it to be Ella Enchanted. He wouldn't have realized that so quickly had he not watched it _seven hundred times_ with his sisters when it came out. "Can I eat dinner in here?" she asks.

She's got Holden's back to her chest, between her legs as he (quite surprisingly) pays good attention to the movie. Louis smile at the sight. "Yeah, sure. I'll bring your sandwich in here, alright?"

"Thank you Daddy."

Louis and Harry are back in the kitchen at the same time. "What're you doing?" Harry asks, watching Louis grab Olivia's plate.

"Ella Enchanted is on," Louis replies simply. "Liv wants to watch. Dinner in the den?"

Harry huffs. He typically _hates_ eating anywhere that's not the table because without the table, the mess gets everywhere. And, he'd like to say it's his four year old daughter and one year old twins making the mess, but he's not sure that's entirely true. Chances are it's his almost twenty seven year old husband making the mess. Christ, Harry sounds like such a housewife to be complaining like this. Whatever, though. Louis makes a mess. Harry's cleaning it up, but he's always been cleaning up after Louis, so.

He grabs his own plate and Louis' before heading into the TV room. Louis has taken the extended part of the sectional sofa, legs stretched out and plate in his lap. Olivia is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, while Brooklynn is in the playpen and Holden beside Olivia.

Harry sits right next to Louis, pocketing himself in Louis' side as best he can. "Have I ever told you how much I hate this movie?" Harry asks lowly.

Louis chuckles, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Probably. How's your thumb?"

"I'll survive, thanks."

"Papa," Olivia shouts during a commercial break. Harry hums, looking over at her. "You like seafood, right?"

Louis snorts, rubbing Harry's arm. "Do you?"

"I love it, sweetheart." Harry answers, already knowing where she's going with this. As predicted, Olivia opens her mouth wide to reveal her sandwich. Harry shouts in disgust, still playing along, while Louis laughs.

Later, after Olivia and the twins are sound asleep, Louis and Harry lay in their bed, Harry's head on the center of Louis' chest. "Your mum gonna come to the recital?" Louis asks.

Harry nods. "Yours too, right?"

"Of course."

"Can we talk about babies?"

"Our babies? Sure."

"I mean our future babies and you know it."

"Harry."

"Don't say my name like that," Harry frowns.  "We've been together for like ever, and we should be able to hold this conversation. I want babies. More than three."

Louis sighs. "Fine."

"As many as I want?"

"Last time we talked I thought it was four."

"Yeah, but I'm super good at getting you to change your mind."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Go to sleep." Harry cuddles up even closer, sighing contentedly. "Already got a baby," Louis whispers, and Harry hums in confusion. "You, you're my baby."

"You don't make any sense." Harry yawns. "Five kids."

"How about three?"

"Five."

"Four."

"Four." Harry agrees finally.

Louis sighs. "Good."

Harry's quiet for a moment before breaking out into a grin, "Six, then?"

"God, I love you. Can never get enough of you," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's forehead. "Want everything with you."

Louis wakes up to a soft voice whispering in his ear, _daddy daddy daddy_ over and over again. He groans, reaching out to grab Olivia where he knows she's standing. She giggles, clearly trying to keep her voice down. Harry must still be asleep, Louis realizes. "What's the numbers say on the clock, love?" Louis asks, still not opening his eyes.

Olivia climbs on top of Louis to look at the digital clock on Harry's side of the bed. "Seven... five... one." She recites slowly, before dropping back down in front of Louis.

"Papa still asleep?" Louis asks, just for clarification. Olivia hums. "What about Holden and Bee?"

"No. I went in. Can you get up, daddy? I'm hungry," She whines, bouncing on the bed.

"Stop jumping, Liv. Yeah, I'm getting up."

He does as promised, slipping one of Harry's sweatshirts on and following Olivia out of the room.He takes Brooklynn and Holden out, letting Holden walk along with Olivia. They follow behind Louis and Brooklynn and go down the stairs on their butts.

"Watch him, peanut," Louis reminds.

In the kitchen, he puts Brooklynn and Holden in their respective high chairs and hoisting Olivia up on the kitchen island. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asks.

"Pancakes!"

"Alright, pancakes it is."

He sets the stuff out on the counter beside Olivia so she can remain sat on it and watch Louis at the same time. "Can we listen to music?" she asks. "Pretty please, daddy?"

"Of course, peanut. What do you wanna listen to?"

"Can we listen to your music?"

"We sure can, doll. My phone's on the other side of the counter, can you reach and grab it?"

They shuffle the playlist, _Back For You_ being the first song that comes on. The pancakes are finishing up cooking by the time _What A Feeling_ is over. Harry comes in as Louis is cutting the pancakes into little pieces for the twins.

"Did daddy cook breakfast?" he gasps, slightly shocked. "And he's letting you sit on the counter now, too, huh?" he quirks an eyebrow at Louis.

"We were making breakfast!" Olivia cries. Harry lifts her off the counter and sits her at the table instead. "Do you want some?"

"Of course, I have to see how daddy's cooking compares to mine, don't I?"

Louis cooks Harry up a couple pancakes before sitting down next to him. "You eat, I'll watch Holden and Bee."

"We can both eat and watch at the same time. They're capable, no?"

Breakfast commences, Olivia making a mess with her syrup and Louis and Harry discussing the tree, Holden and Brooklynn babbling and eating.

"Good pancakes, my love?" Louis asks, pushing Brooklynn's plate a little closer to her.

"Don't push it so far. They're decent," Harry says teasingly.

Louis narrows his eyes. "Whatever."

"Is Uncle Zayn gonna come visit us for Christmas this year?" Olivia asks suddenly.

Louis nearly chokes on his pancakes. "What, sweetheart?"

"I asked if Uncle Zayn was gonna come see us."

Last time Zayn came to visit was when Louis and Harry got Bee and Holden. And, you could tell that while things were _okay,_ they were still... tense. Odd. Because Zayn had been basically cut out for all this time.

"Um, I don't know, Liv. Why're you asking?"

"Because I wanna see him. And Perrie!"

Harry studies Louis carefully, ever since the mention of Zayn. "We could talk to him right, Lou?" Harry offers. "See if he wants to come visit."

Olivia nods enthusiastically.

Louis exhales a breath, shoving his last bit of pancake in his mouth. "When are we doing the tree, love?" Louis asks Harry.

"Whenever you wanna lug the stuff up from the basement."

"I'll help!" Olivia declares, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Come _on,_ daddy, come on!"

"I'll clean up after I've brought it up—"

"No, I'll do it." Harry shakes his head.

Louis and Harry get the lights up and let Olivia and the twins go to town with the ornaments, giving them the less fragile ones to put up.

"Hey," Louis whispers, poking Harry's thigh after he's handed Olivia another ornament. Harry looks over his shoulder, eyebrows arched. "I love you a lot, you know."

Harry smiles, leaning back to kiss Louis' lips gently. "Love you too." He stays there for a few moments before whispering, "wanna have sex tonight."

Louis' eyes go wide. "Really?"

It's not like it's been _forever,_ literally. It just feels like it. It's been a month, two at most. It's nearly impossible to find the time to have sex. Olivia has been in and out of bed every hour and sometimes it wakes the twins up. Harry and Louis have to make sure they get enough sleep otherwise they're totally fucked, and not in the good way. Then there's the noise factor, which they've all struggled with. Three kids and two loud mouths don't really work well together.

"Yes, really," Harry nods. "Definitely."

"Does it count as birthday sex?" Louis quirks an eyebrow.

"No, it does not. Birthday sex on your birthday."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia barges in. Louis and Harry look to her immediately. She's helping Brooklynn hang an ornament on the tree.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Harry says. "Grown up things."

"I'm a grown up."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"That you are."

//

"Wow," Harry exhales, burying his face in Louis' neck. "You're still really good in bed, babe."

Louis lets out a laugh. "Glad you think so. D'you think we could get a shower?"

Harry picks up his head to look at the clock. Just after midnight. "Mhm, maybe quick."

"You go take a shower, I'll do the sheets?"

"Deal."

They head their respective ways, Louis changing the sheets and bringing the dirty ones downstairs. On his way back up, he checks on the twins and Olivia, all three sound asleep.

By the time he's back in the room, Harry's already getting back out of the shower. "Quickest shower ever," Louis notes, rubbing his face.

Harry laughs, putting his hands on Louis' cheeks. "Didn't wanna take too long. Tired, Angel?"

"Nah."

"Let's go to sleep," Harry decides, grabbing Louis' hands and pulling him into the bed.

The day starts at eight, when Harry has to go in and wake Liv up so they can get her ready for her recital. They want her at the theatre by ten. Harry starts getting her in her costume and doing her hair while Louis feeds and dresses the twins.

"Will you let me take pictures of you, Liv?" Harry asks, taking another curler out of her hair.

"Hmm... I guess."

"Do you remember your dance?"

"Yes. Papa?"

"Olivia?"

"Can we get a puppy for Christmas?"

"Did you ask Santa for one?" Harry quirks an eyebrow at her in the mirror.

"No. But I asked Daddy for one and he didn't say yes or no."

Harry hums. "Well, we'll have to do something about that. You should ask him again. Today, yeah?"

"Do _you_ say we can get one?"

"Yes. But daddy has to want one too, you know. You gotta convince him, little love."

In the car, Olivia attempts to do just that. "Did you put her up to this?" Louis asks, looking over at Harry in the passenger seat.

"Pleaaaaase daddy?" Olivia sings. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"I dunno, Liv. We'll have to see."

"You're mean, you know?" Harry says teasingly.

Louis rolls his eyes and reaches for Harry's hand. The reason he's being so resistant on this puppy is because he's already gone and picked one out. A tiny German shepherd puppy that Louis has got to pick up before Christmas Day. His little girl wanted one, and so did his boy, love of his life, soulmate. His boy. They want a dog, and Harry has Louis is so incredibly whipped after all these years, so Louis got a dog. He doesn't really know how he's going to get it to the house before Christmas morning, but whatever. It'll make Olivia and the twins and _Harry_ unbelievably happy, so.

"D'you think we'll find a parking spot?" Harry asks, looking out his window.

"Yeah, we'll find one. We're incredibly early, doll."

Harry plays with the ring on Louis' finger subconsciously. "Have you talked to your mum?"

"I have, she's stopping to pick up Lottie and then coming."

As promised, they find a parking spot close enough to the door of the theatre. "I'll take her back, Haz?" Louis asks, helping Olivia out of the car.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want me to take Holden with me?"

Harry hums, considering. "No, I think I got them."

"Okay, baby," he pauses to kiss Harry's cheek. "My mum's bringing her flowers," he whispers, careful that Olivia doesn't hear. "So she's picking up a bouquet for us as well. She'll have flowers galore."

Harry smiles. "Okay, sounds good."

"Get good seats, H." Louis reminds, stepping back to let Harry say bye to Liv. When they walk away, Olivia grabs Louis' hand while Louis slings her bag over his shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Louis asks her, opening the door. Olivia shakes her head. "Not at all?" Again, Liv shakes her head. "We used to get nervous before going onstage, you know. Your dad and I."

"I'm not nervous." Olivia insists.

They find their way backstage, where Olivia's dance teacher, Alexis, welcomes them with open arms. Literally, they both get a massive hug. "You look beautiful, Olivia," Alexis compliments. "Why don't you go over with the other girls while I talk to you dad?"

Olivia runs off without thinking twice about it. "We got her here on time. Did good, yeah?" Louis smiles at Alexis.

She laughs. "I had all the faith in you. Her hair looks amazing."

"That was all Harry. He got her ready this morning."

"Well, tell him I say he did amazing. After the recital you can pick her up back here."

"Alright. Thank you. Hey, Liv," Louis grabs Olivia when she runs by. "I'm going, darling."

"Okay."

"Make sure you smile, yeah?"

She flashes him a cheesy grin. "Okay daddy."

He bends down and kisses her head. Out in the theatre, Harry has chosen seats that are damn near front and center, and Anne has joined him. She's already got Holden in her arms, Harry still holding Brooklynn. "Good seats, baby," Louis says, squeezing Harry's hips from behind.

"Oh, hi," Harry whips around to face him. "Is Liv okay?"

"Liv is great. Alexis says you did great on her hair." 

"My mum's here."

"I know. Hi, Anne."

"Hi, love. How are you?"

"I'm good," Louis answers, pinching Brooklynn's cheek. "Ready to see Livvie dance?"

As they're sitting down and getting settled, Brooklynn in Harry's lap, Jay and Lottie show up with Daisy and Phoebe.

"Didn't know you were bringing the whole crew," Louis notes, standing up to hug his mother.

"Daisy and Phoebe wanted to come too."

Jay kisses Harry's head and takes Bee right from him. "I'll hold her for a little while, H. You sit back and watch Liv, yeah?"

Harry smiles up at her. "Thank you, Jay."

"Do you want me to videotape her?" Louis asks, checking the percentage on her phone.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replies, staring intently at the stage.

"Hey," Louis bumps Harry's shoulder and leans closer to him. "You okay, love?"

"Fine."

"Bulls—" Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off with a hard glare. "Bananas."

Harry lets out a soft laugh. "I'm fine. Did Liv say she was nervous?"

"Harold," Louis says sternly. "I've known you for what, seven years? I've been with you for seven years. I know when something's wrong, baby. What is it?"

"I think I'm nervous, for Liv."

"It's a bunch of four year olds dancing, everyone's gonna screw up."

"I know, but that's _our_ little girl. One of them is ours."

Louis smiles. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy."

The theatre fills with parents whose children are also dancing, and soon enough, the lights go down and Alexis comes out. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out today, doing whatever you had to in order to make it. I know it's the holidays and this was a risk, planning a Christmas recital so close to Christmas, but hey, Christmas recital, Christmastime, right? We've got a lovely lineup today, it's all in the booklet given to you upon your entrance. There's a consessions stand in the lobby. We ask that during performances you remain seated out of respect for both the dancers and their families."

Olivia's class isn't up for a long time, and Harry finds himself resting his head on Louis' shoulder while the other classes are performing. "Tired, my love?" Louis asks softly, squeezing Harry's thigh.

"Just wanna see Liv."

"Hey, Lou," Jay says between groups. "Do you have snacks? Brooklynn is starting to get fussy, I think she might want a snack or something."

"Of course we have snacks," Harry replies,  leaning down and grabbing the bag from under his seat. "Someone gets cranky when he goes to long without eating."

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Holden." Louis says slowly.

"I'm talking about you," Harry replies, pulling a Ziplock bag of Cheerios out. "You'd throw a fit if I didn't bring food."

Louis rolls his eyes. "No I wouldn't."

Harry passes the Cheerios down to Jay before putting the bag down on the floor. "You'd be unbearable. As you already are, most of the time."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So tomorrow you know we're recording that interview with Liam and Ni, right?"

Harry nods. "I do know that. Now shush. I think this is Liv."

Olivia does remarkably well, for her young age. Her birth parents must have had some kind of grace in them that she inhereted, because she didn't pick it up from Harry. Or Louis. She has a huge smile on her face the entire time, just like Louis told her to.

//

"Louis," Harry sticks his head into the office as he's on his way down the hallway. "I'm going to give Holden and Bee a bath. Call Zayn?"

"Really?" Louis makes a face. "Can't we just say we called—"

"No, Louis," Harry rolls his eyes. "He can come over here during the day. On your birthday, yeah?"

"Harold."

"Lewis."

Louis rolls his eyes, groaning. "Fine, okay. I'll call Zayn."

Louis does as said, dialing Zayn immediately after Harry leaves. "Hello?"

"Don't you have caller ID?" Louis asks, and Zayn laughs. "You answer like you don't know who it is."

"Just a little confused, why're you calling?"

"What, I can't call?"

"You can, but you don't. You're a selfish bastard who only cares about his husband and his kids," Zayn replies, and Louis knows he's smirking. He can practically hear it. "So, why're you calling?"

"Olivia asked about you and Perrie."

"There's one Tomlinson that likes me."

Louis snorts. "I like you." he defends, putting a foot up on the desk.

"Yeah, alright."

"I don't have any reason _not_ to like you."

Zayn doesn't say anything for a moment. "That's a lie, you know it."

"You left three years ago. The jig has been up for two. I don't have to be mad. It was ending eventually."

"Last time we talked you were mad."

"Well, that was stupid. I can't... I don't know, okay? I'm not mad."

"Alright," Zayn breathes out. "Liv asked about me?"

"She wanted to know if we'd see you for Christmas this year."

"And?"

"You can come over, if you want to. Christmas Eve. During the day, Haz said."

"I will talk to Perrie, see what she says."

"You better get here, otherwise Olivia might throw a fit."

Zayn laughs. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

Louis groans, rubbing his face. "They all do. All four of them. They wanted a dog for Christmas, you know? Olivia wouldn't shut up about wanting a puppy, and got Harry on board with it too. This entire year. So, you know what I did?"

"You got a dog." Zayn deadpans. "You actually went and got a fucking dog?"

"I'm supposed to go pick it up. I have to go it before Christmas morning."

"Does Harry know?"

"I'm the only one that knows. And you."

"I could get it on Monday and bring it to you early on Tuesday? Just sneak down and meet me outside."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's no problem."

Louis grins. And he keeps grinning after they've ended the call, and when he heads into master bath where Harry's started Brooklynn and Holden's tub.

"Hey, love," he murmurs, kneeling down next to Harry. "Where's Livvie?"

"Colouring. We might have an artist on our hands."

"Takes after someone, then," Louis whispers, reaching and pushing a loose strand of Harry's hair back. Harry snorts at what Louis' suggesting. "Please. You're taking pictures right now," he eyes the camera in Harry's hand. "Don't exploit our children."

"It's nothing that would be considered child pornography, I'll have you know."

"I know," Louis smiles. "I talked to Zayn."

"Did you?" Harry muses, setting the camera on the floor far away from the tub. He picks up the cup to rinse out Holden's hair. "How'd that go?"

"Gonna talk to Pez and see if they can make it on Tuesday."

"Okay, and tomorrow we have that interview with Liam and Ni, right?"

Louis hums. "My mum offered to take the kids while we're out."

"That was nice of her."

"I know. So we can just drop them off before we go. Maybe afterwards get some lunch? Or dinner, I'm not sure what time it'll be over."

"Sounds good."

"Papa!" Olivia shrieks suddenly.

"Can you finish this?" Harry asks Louis, leaning and wiping his wet hands on his husband's shirt. "I'll go see what her problem is."

Louis nods, looking down at his wet shirt. "Yeah. Thanks. There's towels right there."

Harry just grins at him and leaves the bathroom. Louis has barely started with the twins when Harry's back, biting his lip. "What's wrong?" Louis asks.

"There's a spider in her room," Harry says and before he even finishes the sentence Louis is rolling his eyes. "Lou, it's a really big spider! Please go kill it before Olivia has throws a fit."

"You can't kill a spider, Haz?"

" _Please_ kill it, Louis."

Louis groans, standing up. On his way out of the bathroom, he wipes his hands on Harry's shirt this time. "I will kill the spider, Princess."

"My hero," Harry grumbles sarcastically. "And I'm not a princess, I'm your queen!"

Louis laughs, and it echoed through the hallway as he heads to Olivia's room. Harry's favourite sound, even after all these years, is still Louis' laugh. He could listen to it forever. He finishes up the twins' bath while he hears Olivia screech. Louis probably taunted her with the spider, just to be an asshole.

"There, it's gone," He can hear Louis assuring Olivia that the spider is in fact gone. "I promise, Liv. It wasn't even that big of a spider, I can't believe your father couldn't kill it."

"It was a fairly big spider, was it not?" Harry attempts to defend himself as Louis comes back in the bathroom.

"Sure, babe. It was a huge spider. I can't believe I killed it."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Can you take Holden and get him dressed?"

Louis nods, taking the small towel with an _H_ stitched in. He takes Holden from he tub, much to the toddler's annoyance, and wraps him in the towel. He pulls up the little hood -the towel is green, the hood has a dinosaur on it, making Holden 'look like a dinosaur' - and rawer's, making Holden shriek. "I didn't know we had a dinosaur! Hazza, when did you get a dinosaur?" Louis cries, tickling Holden's stomach.

Harry can't push back a smile.

It's later, when Harry's in bed, Louis taking the bedtime duties, that Brooklynn crawls in on her hands and knees and Harry can't push back a smile for real this time. There's no getting this one to go away, this one will probably be here for the next seven months. "You may have yelled at me for getting a _dinosaur,_ but there's a _bear_ crawling around on my floor!" Harry calls to Louis, grinning at the sight of Brooklynn crawling around in his bear onesie. It was a gift from Jay a while ago, and hasn't gotten much wear.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Harry grabs his camera from the nightstand and gets down on the floor next to Brooklynn. "Bee, look at me, love."

Louis comes in with Holden on his hip and rolls his eyes when he sees Harry in the ground with his camera. "C'mon, kitten, let's let the bear get to bed."

But, Brooklynn has other ideas, quickly crawling to the edge of the bed and hauling herself up onto two feet, bouncing there. "I think she wants to go up." Harry declares, lifting Brooklynn onto the bed.

He crawls up towards the headboard, shortly after joined by Harry. "Hi, baby girl," Harry coos. "Wanna sleep with Daddy and I tonight?"

"Harold, what are you saying?" Louis mutters, putting Holden in the center of the bed.

Harry pushes the duvet down and gets under, pulling it back up over Brooklynn's head. She erupts in a fit of giggles, another sound Harry could listen to for the rest of eternity.

Louis doesn't protest the two tiny bodies in between himself and Harry, in fact he very much enjoys having them there.

Not ten minutes into a semi-peaceful sleep, something - someone - lands on the bottom of the bed. "I wanna sleep in here too," Olivia whispers, crawling up close to Harry. "Can I, papa?"

"What's one more body in here?" Harry says sleepily. "Don't crush Bee, love."

When Louis wakes up in the morning it's with Holden on his chest. He looks to his left to see Harry with both Brooklynn and Olivia pocketed with him. He breaks out into a smile that could probably split his face in half and slips out of bed, laying Holden back down in his spot. He doesn't even stir. Louis knows that if the roles were reversed and he was the one with the kids, Harry would take a picture. So, he does. First a few with his phone, and then a few better ones with Harry's camera.

"I know I'm pretty," Harry says after Louis has put the camera down. "But that was a little excessive, don't you think?"

Louis laughs softly, bending down and kissing Harry's forehead. "Get over yourself. Can I go jump in the shower? We gotta get going."

Harry nods, cracking one eye open and flailing an arm out to put it on Holden's back. "I'll hold down the fort."

/ /

"How are your kids?" the interviewer asks. If the question's not about careers, it's about babies. Not like any of the four boys are complaining. They love talking about their kids. "Niall, you have your son, correct? Andrew? He was just born a while ago."

"Yeah, Meredith had Andrew a few months ago — almost five now."

"Liam and Soph are popping them out too, though," Louis says. "They're at two already."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Yes, we do have two kids. Alanna and Jacob. Jacob just turned two a few months ago, Alanna's one. She gets along great with Harry and Louis' girl, Brooklynn."

"You've got three, right? The most out of everyone."

"We're winning the baby race, I guess," Harry grins. "We do. Olivia, Holden and Brooklynn, three at the moment."

"At the moment, will there be more?" the interviewer asks, and Louis snorts.

"If Louis ever says yes, then definitely more coming. But for right now we're happy, so."

"Louis, how are you adjusting to fatherhood?"

"It's a big adjustment. I went right from barely having to care for myself to having to care for a two year old girl, which was tough. It's still overwhelming. I mean, you'd think after three kids you get used to it," Louis lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "But you don't, probably never do. Having to be responsible for three other lives and run a household is tough, but the good always outweighs the bad. The lads will definitely back me up on this.  I mean, mine and Harry's kids are always telling us how much they love us. They're the best things to ever happen to us."

Harry nods along, agreeing to everything Louis' saying. "You often tweet about how Brooklynn is the spitting image of Louis at times, tell us a bit about that?"

"Um, yeah. It's funny because he wasn't even the one who donated, I did, if the green eyes aren't the dead giveaway on both Holden and Brooklynn. Bee is really like him personality wise, I've discovered. If I leave with Holden and Olivia, Brooklynn is always staying home with Louis. I'll come home to find them both asleep on the couch with a game on TV and old Rovers jerseys on and no pants."

"She's got the thing with his hair too, doesn't she?" Niall asks, leaning forward and looking at Louis and Harry.

"The one and only reason why I can't cut it," Louis groans. "She loves my hair, I don't know why. So I'm growing it out a bit."

"I like it too, though," Harry notes, biting his lip. Louis rolls his eyes.

"What's the biggest thing you've done for your kids? You obviously do a lot and give them everything you can, but what's the biggest?"

"I think it's the tattoos, wouldn't you say?" Louis asks. "I think it's gotta be."

"Even I got a tattoo for Andrew. Must be the biggest." Niall laughs.

"We've all got tattoos for our kids at this point," Liam says. "I know Louis has on his shoulder and back Olivia, Holden and Brooklynn's names and birth dates—"

"Got Harold back there as well," Louis chimes in.

Liam rolls his eyes. "And Harry's as well. Harry's got that tree on his lower back that Liv drew on him, and I've got a few drawings on my arms as well. Gotta quit falling asleep around Jacob, I guess. I think the tattoo's are the best, yeah?"

"Definitely," the boys all nod in agreement.

"So, what's the plan? You've got your families, what about the next step?"

"Well I've got my label," Louis says proudly. "Doing very well."

"Boast that a bit, why don't you?" Niall grumbles.

"I'm still writing," Harry adds. "With Liam sometimes, if we can find the time."

"And what about you, Niall?"

"I'm just... adjusting, you know? Enjoying fatherhood, spending time with my wife and the baby."

/ /

"What if we fostered?" Harry says suddenly. They're at Louis mother's, Louis raiding the cabinet for something to eat.

He curses, taking his head out from the cabinet. "What, love?"

"I was just thinking," Harry begins, sitting down at the island. "If you don't want to look into surrogacy or adopting another baby, we could foster. Give one of those kids a decent home. When we were there for Liv the woman told us about all the older kids who will probably be there until they're eighteen."

Louis leans against the counter opposite Harry, ripping into the packet of Oreos without saying anything.

"Or maybe you think I'm crazy. Do you even want more kids, Louis?"

"Of course I want more kids, Haz."

"So then why don't you ever want to talk about this? You always avoid the topic or say we'll talk about it later or just seem overall annoyed and unwilling when I bring it up!"

Louis doesn't say anything for a moment, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Because it's... it's big, Harry," he says finally. "Kids are big. Bigger than us. And we've got three already, lovely, and we got there so fast too. I know, Haz, trust me I know how much you want kids. You've wanted kids ever since you were sixteen. And I've wanted them too. But you want it all and you want it fast. I think we have to pace ourselves."

"Do you remember when we first decided we'd adopt?"

-

_Flashback._

_They're sitting outside at Jay's, Harry with Doris on his chest and Ernest half on Louis' lap and half on Harry's. Louis has his head on Harry's shoulder, exhausted like the afternoon sun has drained all of the energy from him. Maybe it has. Jay finds them that way, both babies asleep in Harry's safekeeping and Louis just about the same way. Give him five minutes and he'll definitely fall asleep._

_"Did they give any trouble?" she asks, taking Doris first._

_"Been asleep for nearly an hour, I think," Harry smiles. "And for trouble? This one, as per usual," he pokes Louis, who mumbles in protest._

_"Always the biggest brat. Always has been." she replies, taking Ernest as well. Harry aspires to be that efficient with two babies. He knows Louis can, so he's got to catch up._

_"I'm not a brat," Louis says, leaning even further into Harry now that the twins are gone._

_"Alright. Brat." Harry mumbles, watching Jay take the twins inside._

_Louis lays on his back, head in Harry's lap as he finally opens his eyes. He studies Harry for a few moments before saying, "you want a baby."_

_"I always have," Harry says, without even thinking. "You want one too, though."_

_"I know," Louis whispers, reaching up and tracing a hand along Harry's jaw. "Maybe we should. Knock you up, maybe."_

_"Louis, you know—"_

_"Of course I know, Harold. There's other ways."_

_"Adoption?"_

_Louis nods, humming. "Think maybe we should look into it now, dont you?"_

_-_

"Yes, Harry, I remember." Louis whispers, splitting his Oreo in half and eating the side without the cream first.

"You brought it up. And then we went to that group home, and they had all sorts of kids. Babies all the way to kids who were getting out in a matter of weeks."

"I remember."

"I think fostering would be good. We don't even have to legally adopt, Lou. We could just take one of those fifteen, sixteen year old kids out of there and give them their own room and stuff."

Louis rubs his face. "Okay. Let's take a breath, H. Just... hang on. Calm down."

"I am calm—"

"Olivia's knocked," Jay's voice interrupts Harry and Louis' conversation. "Oh. Am I interrupting anything important here?"

"Just talking," Louis replies, sighing as he closes the Oreos again. "Liv's asleep?"

"Yeah," Jay watches Louis put the Oreos back in the cabinet. "You okay?"

"Fine. Like I said, we were talking," Louis brushes his mother off yet again. "I'm good."

"Can I ask what the topic of discussion was?"

"Babies. Well, kids, or teens, since Louis must not want babies." Harry says nonchalantly. He knows exactly what to do in order to make Louis break.

And, it works.

"Harry, I told you. I want more kids." He says angrily.

"But you didn't explain—"

"I did, Haz. I did explain. I just explained it. I told you, kids are a big thing. And we have three. I've never been happier. I love you and I love Liv and Holden and Bee. And I want to enjoy it. I'm genuinely happy and content with what we have now. And I know you want more. Believe me, babe, I know you want an entire army of children. And I want to give it to you. But if we don't pace ourselves or wait or something we're going to end up not so genuinely happy."

Jay stares at Louis with wide eyes during his outburst. She goes to say something, but closes her mouth when Harry's speaks instead. "Two years, we could provide a decent space. I'm not asking you to jack off right now so we can get another surrogate. I'm not asking because the twins are getting older. I'm not asking because I don't love you, or the life we have with the kids. I'm not even asking, Louis. It was a suggestion. We take some sixteen year old girl and give her what she needs. I'm not doing it for myself."

Louis exhales a breath. "We should get going, no?"

"I could keep the girls and Holden here—" Jay tries to offer, but Louis shakes his head.

"No thank you, mum. Thank you for taking them this afternoon, made our day a hell of a lot easier."

Louis scoops Olivia up from the couch and kisses Daisy and Phoebe each on the head before carrying Liv out to the car. She wakes up halfway there, which actually makes the whole arm-to-car seat transfer easier to do.

Harry gets Holden and Brooklynn in without another word, and gets into the passenger seat. The car ride home is completely silent.

Harry takes Olivia upstairs with him when he goes, getting her tucked into bed and leaving Louis to get the twins ready. He promises that daddy will be in to say goodnight, and prays that Louis can remember to stop and do that. Leaving the house in Louis' hands, Harry gets in the shower. He lets the hot water run over his body for a long time, until the bathroom door opens. It doesn't shut. Louis is letting all the hot air out.

"Close it," Harry says finally. "The warm air."

Louis doesn't close the door all the way and sets a baby monitor down on the counter. He stares at Harry's back — starting with the hair and traveling past the small moon tattoo on his left shoulder blade (Louis has got the sun) and all the way down Harry's beautifully, beautifully toned muscles until he gets to his ass — and Harry speaks, "Is there a problem? Here to yell at me some more, maybe?"

Louis stays silent, instead starts stripping his clothes. He pulls open the shower door and gets in, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pressing a kiss to his boy's shoulder. "I don't want to yell. You know I don't like yelling at you. I never did. I don't want to fight, I don't want to scream. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," Harry whispers, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "I know, Lou."

"I thought about it, a lot since we left my mum's earlier. And it might be good. Good for us and the kid and for _our_ kids."

"I was just thinking when I brought it up, you know. It didn't mean to start... this."

"Haven't started anything, kitten. I'm just stubborn. But always got a soft spot for you."

Harry turns around, remaining in Louis' arms, and kisses him gently. "I love you."

"Love you back," Louis murmurs, kissing Harry again.

/ /

" _Daaaaaddy!"_ Olivia shouts over the sound of the doorbell ringing. She takes off down the stairs, headed for the front door.

"Liv you—" Harry goes to tell her that she can't just open the door, because they never know who it could be, but he's too late.

It's only Zayn and Perrie, whom Olivia leads through the house to the kitchen where Harry is.

"Hey, H," Zayn smiles, stopping with Harry in the kitchen while Olivia drags Perrie into the den. "Where's Lou?"

"Upstairs messing around with the twins. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Merry Christmas. House looks very festive."

"Liv wants nothing less," Harry grins, sliding Zayn a glass of wine.

"How's the birthday boy?"

"He just wants his birthday sex. And he hates his birthday anyway. You know him."

They hear Olivia call for Louis again, and this time he comes downstairs. "Where's the twins?" Harry asks when Louis comes in without either.

"Perrie's already got them," Louis replies. "You got wine out?"

"Why not?" Harry shrugs.

"Happy birthday, fucker," Zayn presses an envelope into Louis' hands.

"Language!" Louis hisses. "Olivia likes to parrot!"

On cue, Olivia comes in saying, "Olivia likes to parrot," and giggling like crazy.

Louis grabs her and lifts her up onto the counter. "Our little parrot," he likes her stomach with one hand and reaches for his wine glass with the other. "Uncle Zayn's here, happy now?"

Olivia nods. "Can I have a sip?"

"Grown up drink," Zayn answers for Louis. "Not for little parrots."

Olivia pouts as Louis takes her back off the counter. "Go play, love."

As Olivia leaves, Perrie comes in. "Wine?" Harry offers.

Perrie shakes her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"What? No, have a glass." Louis protests.

"Can't," Perrie says simply, shrugging.

Louis tries to convince her further, while Harry just stares hard at Perrie. He takes in her appearance, face a little brighter than usual – like she's glowing – and her shirts super loose unlike what she usually wears, and she's wearing flats rather than heels and she can't drink – then it all clicks. "Oh my god," he says suddenly, gasping.

Louis quirks an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant."

"No, I'm—"

"Not you, you absolute idiot," Harry shakes his head. "Perrie. You're pregnant. You guys are having a baby."

Louis' eyebrows are permanently attached to his hairline by now. "Oh, my god."

"He's right, we are having a baby," Perrie sings. "Surprise!"

"Holy shi—shoot. Oh my god, congratulations!" Harry nearly shouts.

/ /

"How have you and H been lately?" Zayn asks, taking another sip from his beer.

Louis looks into the living room, where Harry and Perrie are sat with the kids attempting to complete a puzzle. "We're happy. Had a little... argument kind of thing yesterday, but I think it's okay now. Both of our families are coming over tomorrow."

"What was the argument?"

"Kids. He wanted another baby, but then brought up fostering an older kid. He thinks I don't want anymore, which isn't the case. He just moves fast, you know? He always has and I think we should pace ourselves a bit more."

Zayn nods slowly. "I get what you're saying. And I know you're going to want to make him happy. You've always wanted to give him everything you possibly could. But you can't just cave on something like kids, Tommo. You gotta talk to him."

"We did talk. And I think it's okay. We might look into fostering one of the older kids just to get them out of that group home."

"Not adopting?"

"I mean, I don't know."

"He's going to want babies, though."

"I know he will. He does want babies. Did you see how excited he got when you and Pez told us you were expecting? Holy shit, Zee, does he want babies."

"Make sure you don't bite off more than you can chew, Lou."

/ /

"You have to go faster," Harry whines, bucking his hips.

"Stop being greedy," Louis scolds, pinching one of Harry's nipples.

"I'm not being greedy," Harry gyrates his hips this time. "We have three kids that could need us at any minute."

"I'm not rushing sex, Harold."

"You've got the stamina of a — _fuck_ — elderly man at this point, you'll come soon enough."

"I'll show you old man." Louis grumbles.

When they're done, a quick shower is taken and the sheets are changed as quietly as possible. Afterwards, both Harry and Louis sneak down to put the presents underneath the tree from Santa. A play kitchen for Olivia, new developmental toys for the twins. Zayn is coming around seven tomorrow morning to drop off the puppy. He's a blessing, Zayn is. Always has been.

"Here," Louis holds a cookie out to Harry. "I don't know if it's one of those weird oatmeal raisin ones."

"It looks like chocolate chip."

"That's exactly what oatmeal raisin cookies _want_ you to think."

Harry rolls his eyes and takes the cookie from Louis, taking a bite. "It is in fact not a chocolate chip."

"Told you so. You know Liv doesn't even like those, so I dunno why you bake them."

"She does too like them."

"No she doesn't, Harold. She's told me."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Okay. Her taste buds will change eventually. She'll like them."

In the morning (four hours later for Louis), he wakes to a text on his phone from Zayn saying he's here.

"Hazza, Haz," Louis whispers, shaking Harry awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love. Go wake the kids up. Take them down when I call for you, yeah?"

Harry sits up, groggy. "What are you on about, Louis Tomlinson?"

"You'll see, Harry Tomlinson. Just wait for me to call you."

He hurries downstairs and buzzes Zayn in at the gate, opening the front door to meet him on the porch. Zayn gets out of the car with the dog's leash in one hand and the dog in the other. "She pissed on my carpet, so you owe me massively."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Louis gushes, taking the dog from Zayn. "Holy shit, thank you. You're a godsend. I love you."

"You're welcome. Remember you owe me," Zayn calls, getting back in the car. "And, Merry Christmas."

Louis grins at him, waving back. He closes the front door behind him and calls Harry's name. "Come down here!"

The quick footsteps are Olivia, obviously. She gasps and gapes over the sight under the tree while Harry comes down with Brooklynn and Holden.

"What are you doing, Lou?" Harry asks.

Louis puts the puppy on the ground and directs it in the direction of the living room. Olivia _screams._ "You got a puppy! You got us a puppy!"

"Louis Tomlinson!" Harry exclaims, mouth open wide. "You—the dog... You got a dog?"

Louis takes Brooklynn from Harry. "My babies wanted a puppy," he shrugs, kissing Harry's cheek. "Had to meet their demands, no?"

"You actually got... oh my god."

"Merry Christmas, darling," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's cheek once again. "I'll make coffee?"

Harry nods, staring in awe at Olivia and the puppy in the living room. He knows that this has trumped every single Christmas present she'll receive today, and probably every single present she'll receive for the next few years. Louis knocked it out of the park with this puppy _and_ he kept it a secret.

The morning involves lots of screeching over presents and the twins completely going to town on their presents.

"Here," Louis hands Harry a small box.

"You told me we weren't getting each other anything!" Harry cries. "Louis, oh my god!"

"Relax. It's just a thing. An, _I still love you and I'm so grateful for you and everything you do_ , gift"

"Louis," Harry whispers. He tears into the present and takes the lid off the box, frowning when he sees a folded up piece of paper. He unfolds it, mouth falling open slightly.

"Her name is Grace. She's sixteen. Her parents both died when she was thirteen, heroin overdoses. She's been in the group home since. I talked to her, on the phone yesterday, and she doesn't even want to be adopted. She'd love her own room and a place to come home to."

"Lou, are you kidding me?" Harry looks over at Louis with tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. Of course there's still technicalities and everything, but we're, like, foster parents."

"I love you," Harry whispers, leaning forward and kissing Louis on the cheek. "I love you so much, you know?"

"I love you too," Louis smiles.

"Papa," Olivia startles the pair by crawling up into Harry's lap. She takes his face in her hands, wiping away wet tears. "How come you're crying?"

"I'm just really happy, love," Harry smiles at her. "So, so happy."

"Why?"

"I just am, Livvie."

Jay, Dan and the girls arrive first, minus Lottie, who is coming by herself.  It's after noon, Olivia has already changed into the pretty Christmas dress she insists on wearing for the entire day (she wants to show her older aunts how pretty she looks, like them).

"Happy birthday, mister twenty seven," Jay murmurs, pulling Louis in for a hug. "Get good stuff for your birthday?"

"Oh, yeah. Amazing." Louis grins. "Always do, don't I?"

Olivia drags Doris into the living room immediately, wanting to show her everything she got for Christmas.

Gemma and Lottie arrive just seconds after one another, Gemma dragging her husband Ryan in as well. Lottie doesn't bring her boyfriend, claims he's spending the afternoon with his family. Anne and Robin arrive by a quarter to one. Harry's already finished a glass of wine and listened to what Ernest got from Santa for the entire forty five minutes. Louis has answered the birthday brigade of questions, one after another after another.

They finally get a moment together around two, when Anne, Jay and Gemma finally leave the kitchen. Harry exhales, turning to face Louis. "Okay?" Louis asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Harry nods. "Never been better."

"Sure?"

Harry nods again. "Want a hug, though."

Louis opens his arms immediately, Harry coming right for them and burying his face in Louis' neck. "You smell Christmassy."

"You can smell like Christmas?" Louis chuckles, kissing Harry's temple.

Harry leans up and presses a kiss to Louis' lips. "You taste minty, too," he murmurs. "Like peppermint."

Louis kisses him again. "Just ate a candy cane, is that why, maybe?"

Just for good measure, Harry kisses Louis yet again, deeper and slower and longer this time. He hums a few seconds later, drawing away. "Yeah, I think so. Tastes good. Minty."

Louis chuckles. "I'll bet. We should get back in there, no?"

"Do you remember that holiday party Zayn had one year. It wasn't too long into the band... I think you might've been turning nineteen? But he threw that party and I got so _fucking_ horny after so many shots that I shouldn't have even been taking that you dragged me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I do," Louis smiles. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"So reckless. We were so reckless. What happened?"

"We grew up. Matured. Then we had kids, love."

"Okay... True." Harry says slowly.

Back in the living room, Anne is reading a piece of paper - the paper about Grace, Harry realizes immediately. "Mum, you-" he tries to snatch the paper from her as he sits down on the floor at her feet, but she keeps it away.

Her lips move, no sound coming out, as she reads the word on the page, eyebrows drawn together. Harry sighs, watching Louis sit down beside him. "Did she pick up the paper?" he asks, letting Harry lean against his chest.

Harry nods, sighing again. "I didn't want to show anybody because we don't know if it's actually happening, you know?"

"It's actually happening, Hazza. I think we should tell everybody about it."

Harry stares hard as Brooklynn crawls over to the tree and grabs another new toy to play with. He doesn't answer to Louis.

"Foster parents, huh?" Anne says finally, handing the paper back to Harry.

"Looking into it, yeah." Harry nods.

"We're definitely going to do it," Louis says. "Without a doubt."

Anne arches her eyebrows. "Really? You hear this, Jay?"

"Hear what?" Jay asks, and Louis looks over his shoulder to see his mother on the other couch. "What're we discussing?"

"They want to foster."

"I think we can talk about it for ourselves-" Harry tries, but Anne and Jay won't have it.

"Fostering? Louis, that's-"

Louis senses Harry's agitation towards the fact that they can't bring it up themselves and cuts his mother off. "It's crazy, I know. Or a big thing. But we want to do it. We're going to become foster parents. Her name is Grace. Sixteen, been in the system since she was thirteen. She doesn't even want us to adopt her, so we're just going to give her a home until she's eighteen. But we're doing it. There you have it."

Jay stares at him, smile starting to play up on her face. "I think it's wonderful, Lou. that's what I was going to say, if you gave me two seconds to get it out. It is a big thing, it's a crazy thing."

"We've been all about the big and crazy, haven't we?" Harry murmurs. Louis knows that he's talking about they years they had in the band. The time they were One Direction.

When the topic of conversation finally drops from adoption and fostering to last night's footie game, Louis reaches and grabs his wine from the coffee table. "I love you," he says to Harry.

"Hm?"

"Said I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Merry Christmas."

Louis hums. "Merry Christmas, baby. Here's to many more, yeah?"

"Of course. And birthday sex. Assuming you'll be able to make it to the sex, that is."

Louis gasps. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're old. But it's okay, because I love you anyways."


End file.
